


Ten Minutes

by Myka



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-25
Updated: 2005-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Yohji's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Minutes

_Ten minutes._

Yohji blinks and spaces out for a bit. Omi, who is sitting across from him stops in mid bite., "Yohji-kun? Is something wrong?"

Yohji smiles his everything is fine smile. "Excuse me, bathroom break," he says and as he eases out of his chair and steps away from the table. He remembers to keep his face neutral, certain that they won't see through him.

"Hurry back or your food will get cold," Ken teases. Omi rolls his eyes. Aya doesn't seem like he cares too much if Yohji's food gets cold or not.

"Yeah, yeah," Yohji says softly, asnd the voices of his teammates fade the farther he walks away. He passes by the restrooms and goes straight to the back door., Opening opens it and stepping steps outside.

"Lost two minutes getting here, only eight left,." Aa voice points out.

Yohji tries not to frown. He walks over to the man and crosses his arms. "Well, it's harder when I'm having dinner with my teammates. You always call me at the worst possible momentstimes."

Schuldig chuckles and turns,. "And you always come, don't you?"

"It's not like you leave me much choice."

Schuldig's hand reaches up to Yohji's hair, snatching it and pulling his face towards him. "Really?" he asks in an almost growl.

"Yeah," Yohji answers in the same manner. He can feel Schuldig's breath on his lips and for that second he doesn't remember why he went out in the first place or what would happen if someone followed. When Schuldig kisses him, what the only thing he sees is only him. And all he feels is the press of fingers through his hair and a second hand on his hip steadying him.

They catch their breath. The wind blows, sending a chill down Yohji's spine, so he rests his hands on Schuldig's chest, feeling his heartbeat.

Schuldig comes closer and rests his hands on Yohji's waist. Yohji's hands curl around his jacket. "Five minutes," he says and in that moment Yohji sort of hates that he's counting the time and sort of doesn't care how much of it is left.

"This is dangerous.," He mutters.

"Didn't you tell me you liked dangerous things?"

Yohji smirks. Much in the way Schuldig does and he knows that the redhead finds it amusing,; this similarity. "Yeah, I did say that, didn't I?" he says, and kisses him again, his hands suddenly busy with buttons that are in the way.

"Two minutes," Schuldig whispers after they catch they're their breath again.

"Shut up." Yohji pulls at the half unbuttoned shirt until they're their foreheads touch, they're their bodies pressed. Schuldig grins when skin meets skin and he traces fingers upwards up from Yohji's waist.

They stay still for a while.

"Time's up.," Schuldig says and let's go. Yohji steps away and starts to turn;, he knows the routine. Schuldig grabs his wrist and to stops him.

"One last thing."

"What…" Yohji says, then goes quiet when Schuldig kisses him a little slower than before. He traces fingers against Schuldig's neck, feels the prickle of words in his mind.

_Happy Birthday._

And smiles.


End file.
